


The Jig Isn't Up Yet

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: But I love how it came out, Episode AU: s04e29-e30 Night of the Living Pharmacists, Episode: s04e29-e30 Night of the Living Pharmacists, Gen, Originally a crack fic, Stacy-Centric, Tap Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: An alternate take on what Stacy was doing during the Night of the Living Pharmacists. Instead of having a Grievance movie marathon, she rediscovers an old hobby of hers that leads to a night of fun and being kickass without even realizing it.
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Stacy Hirano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Jig Isn't Up Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyhazelnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhazelnut/gifts).



> This isn't even a crack headcanon at this point, its honestly canon to me, lmao. Hope ye enjoy this fic! <3

Stacy’s phone ringing was the first thing she heard as she was buckling her shoe; checking the number on the screen, she smiled as she saw it was her best friend. “Hey Candace!” she said happily. “What’s up, girlfriend?”

“Hey Stace!” Candace said. “Vanessa just invited me over to her place for a teenage girl movie night, with cool older girls who are uninterested and also bland! AA! So cool! Wanna come over?”

“Ooh, wish I could, but I’ve got other things going on tonight; sorry,” Stacy said, making a face as she did think that was a nice idea, but she hadn’t gotten the house to herself in a while and felt like now was finally an opportunity for her to go back to an old hobby she hadn’t done in a while.

‘A while’ actually meant two days in this case.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Candace said, a bit sad but not too fussed; she’d be coming over tomorrow anyway. “What’s this thing you’ve got going on anyway?” 

“I’m gonna be dragging out my old dance floor and tap dance until I drop dead,” Stacy giggled. “It's been years since I’ve properly done it, but only about an hour since I actually did it.”

“Wait, but we saw each other like an hour ago, and you never tap danced then!” Candace said, almost sounding disappointed she had missed this spectacle.

“Dunno what to tell you,” Stacy said, shrugging. “I did it.”

“I didn’t see it though.”

“It happened.”

“You’re lying.”

“Girl, I never lie when it comes to tap.”

Candace could be heard audibly groaning, before she said, “Well… tell you what, I’ll come over tomorrow, or you come over, and I wanna see it because I still don’t believe you.”

“An excuse to do it in someone else’s kitchen? Count me in!” Stacy smiled. “Well, I should probably get going - I’ve gotta stretch and warm up for the night ahead. Bye Candace!”

“See ya Stace,” Candace said, still majorly confused at the fact that Stacy tap danced and she had never known it. 

“Who was that?” Vanessa asked Candace, as the two walked out of the store to head over to her dad’s place. “My bestie, Stacy,” Candace said, “and she apparently knows how to tap dance, yet she never told me! I feel betrayed… though, at the same time, I really don’t; like, how did I never notice?”

“Hmm,” Vanessa murmured, trying to keep her urge to get in touch with this ‘Stacy’ person for some lessons to a minimum.

Stacy, meanwhile clicked her heels excitedly. “Tonight’s gonna be a good night!” she said happily. 

She then realized she had yet to put on her more appropriate clothes for dancing; her hoodie and shorts still lay out on the bed, and she had put on her shoes first.

“...Y’know, I should be disappointed,” Stacy muttered, “but I don’t expect anything less of myself, honestly.” She then laughed out loud, and then quickly stopped herself when she realized she was talking to herself.

It wasn’t but five minutes later she was doing it again.

**-0-**

**10:00 PM**

**0015 Since the Inator Detonation**

**0030 Hours Before the Pharmacist Apocalypse Begins**

Stacy brushed her hair out of her hood one more time as she click-clacked into the living room, making sure everything was all ready and set up. Nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ was going to interrupt her night.

“Okay… old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movies to dance along to, check,” Stacy said, pointing at the stack of old DVDs she had just dropped onto the couch. “Snacks and water bottles? Check.”

She then looked down at her feet. “Tap shoes?” She then did a series of steps, giggling afterwards. “Got em! And the dance floor...”

She looked down at how small it was… was this gonna work?

She did a few moves on the board, coming to the conclusion it was too small and that the living room was a much more appropriate dance floor - hopefully she wouldn’t scratch it up _too_ too badly. And besides, she’d find a use for that thing later.

“Alright, tap time,” she smiled, finally ready to get back into her old dancing groove. She put on a favorite movie in the pile, cracked her fingers and rolled her ankles, and then shot Candace a quick text for future reference.

_Stacy - Hey Candace! If u wanna come over after your movie night I could use a tap partner. Love ya sis! <3_

And with that, Stacy shuffled around the living room until the first number came up on screen. 

_She was gonna have fun tonight…_

Stacy felt it all coming back to her… all her tap classes, all the knowledge that she had picked up throughout the years came back to her at the very first tap of her feet.

_Flap, flap, flap, ball change. Flap, flap, flap, ball change. Double time, double time step..._

“Oh yeah, look at me go!” Stacy said joyously. “I was _born_ to tap, baby!”

And with that joyous cry began a long night… a very long night for Danville.

But a night of happiness alone for Stacy.

**-0-**

**11:25 PM**

**0100 Since the Inator Detonation**

**0055 Hours Since the Pharmacist Apocalypse Began**

“Whoo! Okay, first movie done!” Stacy said, applauding herself happily as she sat down on the couch to take a moment to breathe before tap dancing some more. “I forgot how much I missed this…”

She took a few handfuls of chips as she waited for her feet to cool off thanks to the fan she had plugged into the corner outlet, and just decided to chill with some music for a bit before beginning the next movie. 

Stacy was only able to sit still for a few moments, however, before she felt the floor calling her back. Her music didn’t help either; the vibes were strong with this one. 

“...Dammit, this is such a tap song,” Stacy said, rolling her eyes as she stood up to start again.

Stacy didn't know what it was about tap dancing that she loved so much, but she knew part of it had to do with the beautiful sounds that her shoes made whenever she moved. It was almost therapeutic in a way, and besides, who didn't love making music with their feet? Every single tap warmed her heart, and the sounds of her shoes making that beautiful noise was enough to drown out the pharmacist apocalypse going on outside of her house.

Oh yeah… that was going on. However, it wasn't like she noticed; the tap dancing was enough of a noise to drown out the Doofenshmirtz zombies yelling “Lots of me!”

Stacy then decided to attempt one of her old favorite moves: the toe stand. It was hella risky, but it was one of her favorite moves to do. Figuring there was no time like the present, Stacy popped up on her toes…

Or at least, made an attempt to. Because she came falling down faster than the tap number she had just done. She grabbed the curtain in an attempt to cushion herself and her fall, and it probably prevented her from breaking something - furniture or bone.

Now she couldn’t see anything going on outside - including the pharmacist apocalypse. 

“Ugh, ow!” Stacy muttered, rubbing her elbow - which had absorbed most of the fall, and despite being one of the toughest parts of the body, it still hurt. “At least I didn’t roll my ankle - _that_ would’ve put a damper on my night.”

However, as if the universe had something against her, the power went out immediately after she said that.

“Oh come on, that’s just mean,” Stacy remarked, rolling her eyes at the amount of things going wrong. When a girl wants to tap dance, why can’t she do it without interruptions?

“I swear there was an old generator how-to-operate guide around here somewhere,” she said, rubbing her chin. “And there is that generator out back… hey! I know what I’m gonna do tonight!”

Stacy then ran off to the laundry room, where she found that old generator manual with a few minutes of searching, and then she began to head for the back door so she could work on firing up that generator…

When she had an idea.

She really didn’t wanna take off her tap shoes, but at the same time, she really thought it may have to be done because of the crimes against humanity the pavement and lawn could do to her shoes. So, what was a girl to do?

“If this kills my knees, it’ll be worth it,” Stacy uttered, unable to hide the small laugh that came out because really - this idea was plan stupid.

She then hopped - and moved the board forward at the same time.

Then again.

Then again.

Then, again.

Stacy grew increasingly thankful, with every hop and move forward, that the living room was the closest room to the backyard. “Y’know, it would probably be simpler to just… carry the board out to the backyard, then hop from there…”

She felt increasingly dumber as the words continued to come out of her mouth.

A few stomps later, and she was good.

**-0-**

“Okay, let’s actually get this done,” Stacy told herself, flipping open the generator manual. It had taken a fair amount of hopping, scooting, and all around agony to get the board in front of the generator, but she knew it would be worth it to keep her tap shoes on. She wasn’t taking them off tonight. 

“When turning on the generator, make sure to wear the proper protective gear…” She looked at the headphone set that was conveniently placed on the generator, and figured that was it. Coincidentally, right after putting the headphones on, another horde of pharmaceutical zombies passed by her fence.

This time, though…

One started climbing over the fence.

Stacy then pulled back the generator cord, however, and the force of her elbow was enough power to propel the Doof clone back over the fence. She had used her good elbow, thankfully, and not the one that she had fallen on earlier, so she felt virtually nothing.

However, that wasn’t the only Doof clone mindlessly after her. Another one had started climbing the fence, and this one actually got into the yard.

But Stacy had finally got the generator working, after turning a few more knobs and stuff, and she did a celebratory foot kick backwards to celebrate!

...Needless to say, the poor Doof clone that had just been kicked back over the fence by Stacy’s tap shoe would eventually be cured of the whole zombie thing, but their chin would take quite a few more weeks to recover. And also, that tooth wasn’t coming back.

“Alright, now, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Stacy smiled contently, proud of her work, “where was I again? Oh yeah, Swing Time! My favorite!”

She then decided ‘screw it’, and ran at lightning speed across the grass with her board. Thankfully, the “damage” to her shoes was minimal, and all it would take to clean them was a cloth.

And did she spend the better part of a half hour tapping in the kitchen after that?

...Maybe.

**-0-**

**3:15 AM**

**0450 Since the Inator Detonation**

**0425 Hours Since the Pharmacist Apocalypse Began**

Stacy was panting from both exhaustion and just general tiredness, but the number was almost over.

With a series of running flaps, one last set of wings, and a flashy pose for the cherry on top, she finished tapping to the finale of another one of her favorite old movies. “Whoo!” she exclaimed, applauding herself and wiping her forehead with her hoodie sleeve. 

And with that, she retrieved the move, and put another one on to watch. And just barely making it to the couch, she slumped down - she was absolutely winded. Her feet ached like hell, but her heart hadn’t been this happy in quite a while.

“I should really re-enter tap classes…” she yawned, lying across the couch with a pillow underneath her head and also underneath her feet. She had put another movie on, but had no desire to dance along to it. She was too exhausted for that now.

“Wonder if I’ve woken up anyone,” she laughed softly, raising the blinds to get a peek outside at the real world.

All she saw were pharmacists, wandering around like mindless zombies.

Immediately, she closed the blinds back, and rolled over on the couch, putting the pillow originally underneath her feet in between her legs, and instead focusing on Rita Hayworth jumping and jiving around on the TV.

It probably wasn’t good to be staying up and working out this late, anyway… and yes, tap dancing was a workout. Stacy would fight anyone who said otherwise. (and we all saw what happened to that Doof who hopped the fence.)

Her eyelids felt extremely heavy as what little energy she had left was just telling her to sleep.

This had been one of the best nights ever…

**-0-**

**12:00 PM**

**1215 Hours Since the Inator Explosion**

**1145 Hours Since the Pharmacist Apocalypse Began**

**0310 Hours Since the Apocalypse Was Stopped**

Stacy woke up in one of the best moods she had ever been in. Ginger and her mom did find it funny she had fallen asleep on the couch in her clothes and tap shoes, but they didn’t make a big deal about it - not that Stacy minded. She ate her very late bowl of cereal, drank about a quarter gallon of OJ, and then walked back to her room with her board and movies underneath her arms.

“What a night…” she said, tucking her board underneath her bed and proceeding to then get ready for the day. After she showered and immediately put her tap shoes back on afterwards, she called Candace - fifteen missed texts, and none of them were tap related. 

Disappointing, honestly.

“Hey Candace, what’s up?” Stacy asked.

“Ugh… I am so tired, I’m not even up to bust Phineas and Ferb,” Candace muttered. “Was up practically all night fightin’ zombies… with plungers, of all things.”

“I was up until three AM tap dancing,” Stacy said cheerily. “And I think we can deduce what the healthier choice is when it comes to late night activities…”

“I still don’t believe you,” Candace remarked.

“You should try it! Actually, in addition to that - I should tap for you,” Stacy said. “I’ll be over in just a bit anyway.”

Candace said something dryly from the other side of the call, but Stacy couldn’t make it out. “...Can you do the busting today? I’m too tired… gonna get some more shuteye. The boys are doing movin roc… boards, or somethin… didn’t bother checkin...”

Then, an idea went off in Stacy’s head.

“I’ll be right over! Thanks Candace, I love you! You’re the best!” she exclaimed.

And with that, Stacy grabbed her board and began excitedly walking over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. She really hoped the boys took requests for ideas…

**-0-**

“Hey guys!” Stacy said cheerily, walking into the backyard.

“Hi Stacy!” Phineas waved, and Ferb waved hello as well.

“I heard you were making moving rocket boards, or something like that?” Stacy asked. “Well, we were, but we’re running low on inspiration right now since all of our crew’s MIA for the next hour or so,” Phineas explained. “You got any ideas?”

“Well, actually - heh, I don’t know if you know, but I’m wearing tap shoes right now,” Stacy said, lifting her foot to show off the taps underneath, “and last night, I noticed my board was just not able to move on its own, which is like, totally ridiculous, right?”

“Right!” Phineas nodded.

“So I was wondering… would you two mind suping it up for me so it can move with me as I dance?” asked Stacy.

Phineas looked at Ferb excitedly, who gave a thumbs up. “Stacy, I know what else we’re gonna do today! What kinda modifications are you thinking?”

“Just something that can fold in for when it's on the floor!” she said, smiling happily as Phineas led her and Ferb to their workshop in the garage. “And uh… do you think you could replicate this? Maybe, two times?”

“Sure, why?” Phineas asked, putting on his goggles.

“I’ve got some friends I wanna give em to, that’s all,” Stacy smiled.

“All right then! Ferb, fire up the buzzsaw!” Phineas said.

“Want some accompanying beats while you work?” Stacy asked. “Why not?” Phineas said, as happy as ever. 

Stacy ended up providing the soundtrack to Phineas and Ferb’s creative endeavors that day via her tap shoes, and the only reason Linda didn’t ever come to check was because she was trying out some noise cancelling headphones while suping up the sensory deprivation tank in the basement.

Meanwhile, Stacy had found her new favorite hobby for sure...

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing that so much omg. Tapper!Stacy is legit my favorite headcanon ever so maybe I'll do more? If you guys want it?
> 
> Thanks again for reading guys! Kudos/Comments are loved and appreciated! Love you all so much! <3 Stay safe out there everyone!


End file.
